


I know him so well

by RickardoTheAvacardo



Series: A copper and his cat [12]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Poems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:12:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4274775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickardoTheAvacardo/pseuds/RickardoTheAvacardo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily creates a poem about her thoughts and feelings towards  James in her head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I know him so well

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by MissionImpossible

Emily was curled up on the right side of James’s bed looking content. As the sun shone brightly through the window she nestled her head on James’s spare pillow and let her mind wonder.

 _I knew you would be the perfect owner from the start,_  
_And from that moment on I knew our friendship wouldn’t fall apart._  
_Looking back there were times you had no choice but to stay strong,_  
_But at heart you needed ever so much, for far too long._

 _Every day I would learn something new,_  
_That always helped me to understand you._  
_The reason why I listened was because I wanted to be on your side,_  
_So that the gap of trust between us was no longer so wide._

 _Through the bad times I try to take a journey into your mind,_  
_To try and see what I can find._  
_Even though there are some things that seem to be locked away,_  
_I hope that you will be able to share them some day._

 _However not all of our memories are bad,_  
_As there were some good times that we have had._  
_And those are the flashbacks when,_  
_I could have had a remote control to pause the moment there and then._

 _Over the years I have become familiar with a friend who is true,_  
_Who is supportive and comforting when you feel blue._  
_Just remember that he is someone you can rely on if you have an issue,_  
_Whether you need advice or a tissue._

 _There are so many memories we have shared that I won’t forget_  
_Out of all the good and the bad, there are none I regret._  
_Now I have helped you break out of your shell,_  
_It just proves that I know you so well._

Emily was startled when she was unexpectedly awoken by James stroking her under the chin, she purred loudly while leaning into the touch. James gave her a small smile before leaving the room. Just after James had left a little thought entered Emily’s head, _you really underestimate how much you are valued to the people who care about you the most._


End file.
